


Don't You Forget About Me

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has amnesia. Will it be the thing to break the relationship he has with Tony? Oneshot. Written with SuicideSquadGirl13 on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

The light through the window came in blindingly, causing Loki to groan and awaken from his slumber. All he could remember was his attack on New York, and being forced against his will to stay in this wretched tower up until what to do with him was known. Upon looking around, he paused. This was not his cell. Not at all. He tensed and paled once laying his eyes upon Stark, the one he had attempted to kill. Or, at least, directly tried to kill aside from Thor. Damn his sleepwalking. Tony murmured something softly in his sleep before curling possessively around the god, who scowled slightly, scooting away a bit. He just needed to be careful not to awaken the mortal. Then his petty teammates would have no need to rush in. Tony frowned and curled closer to the god. "Loki . . ." He mumbled.

"What do you -" Loki squirmed further away, furrowing his brows. "I will go back to my cell."

Tony gave a soft whine. "Loki . . . No . . . Stay . . . Love . . ."

Loki's mouth dropped. "Stark, what is it you are going on about? I will not hesitate to break another window with your body." He hardly knew the mortal's name, but yet he did.

Tony placed his head in the crook of his neck, making the god calm at the oddly soothing placement. "Loki . . ." He hummed. Loki pressed his lips together in a thin line, coming to realize they were both nude and his body ached. Oh by the nine . . . what had happened? He was quiet, sighing deeply. Tony continued his slumber, a peaceful smile on his face, and Loki shut his eyes even though he knew he wouldn't be capable of slumber, too caught up on what could've happened. Tony eventually awoke and the first thing he did was give Loki a soft kiss. "Hey, beautiful." He murmured huskily.

Loki raised a brow, frowning slightly. He didn't pull away nor did he return it. "What?" He asked quietly.

"How'd you sleep? You sore?"

"I . . ." Loki inhaled sharply through his nostrils and shook his head. "What happened?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What does it look like?"

"Not that, you fool. What lead up to this?"

"Oh, I was drunk and you wanted a drink."

"Really?" Loki bit his bottom lip, still unable to remember. "How intoxicated did I become?"

"You only had a few glasses."

"You are aware that whatever we did does not mean a thing, are you not?"

Tony frowned and pulled away slightly, a hurt expression in his eyes. "What?"

Loki shifted slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable with this. "This . . . night . . . means nothing."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Because we are not in a relationship!"

Tony snorted. "Good one, Loki. Do you want something to eat?"

Loki narrowed his gaze. "No."

"Fine." The billionaire held up his hands in surrender. "Someone woke up moody." He turned and got up from bed, not seeming to notice or care if he was nude. Loki muttered something under his breath, moving to step out of the bed, only to arch a brow at Tony's nude body, getting out of bed himself, but putting on a pair of boxers while Tony merely waited for him before leading him out to the kitchen. Loki wrinkled his nose as he followed. He didn't understand. Why did the mortal act like they were a couple? Unless . . . "Do you walk around nude often?" He decided to test his theory cautiously, like one would perhaps test ice over a frozen lake.

Tony blinked. "After every round of sex, so yeah. You could say often." He gave a grin. "But then you knew that."

"Of course." Loki muttered.

"Anyway, you know we have a whole floor to ourselves and don't have a lot of visitors, so it didn't register to me to be honest."

"Well, if I recall correctly, and I most definitely do, your teammates are staying here. For the time being, are you going to remain nude?" Loki snorted, though he couldn't find himself bothered by it.

"And if you also recall correctly, they're all gone for the time being." Tony hummed.

"Even Thor? Why that oaf is supposed to be watching over my cell. I suppose he isn't doing a good job."

Tony shot him a confused look. "He's visiting Jane. And you haven't been in a cell in two years."

Loki decided to let the amount of time not faze him. "How convenient for you."

"Why's that?" Tony looked back at him.

Loki smirked. "You seem to be enjoying my presence. Or, at the very least, you were last night."

"I always enjoy your presence." Tony grinned. "Still am. And you felt the same about me."

"You are attractive and I"m sure I enjoyed myself to an extent. I'd be willing to do it again, so long as you do not expect anything more than sex." Loki tilted his head to the side.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I haven't expected anything more in a long time." He turned from Loki. "I'll be right back. I have to take care of something quick." Loki nodded, walking past Tony into the kitchen to search through the pantry as Tony lingered a few seconds to watch the god before disappearing. Loki didn't seem to care as Tony left, pulling out a box of cereal, not knowing what it was but willing to try. In the hall, Tony took a deep breath as he tried to hold back tears. Loki didn't remember him. Loki didn't remember what they had. Why? As Tony thought, Loki examined the cereal box. Cinnamon Toast Crunch it said. It was certainly crunchy and tasted of cinnamon. It did take Loki a minute to figure out that he had to put milk in it, as it said so on the box, however. Now in their bedroom, Tony gave a shaky breath before slipping on the suit he had worn on their wedding day, hoping to spark something. If it failed, he could just brush it off as he was going to work or something. He took a deep breath and stepped back into the kitchen. Loki looked up at him with a bored expression. "Why are you wearing that Stark?"

Tony gave a weak smile. "I'm going to work."

"You're really going to leave me alone here?" Loki questioned suspiciously.

Tony sighed. "Yeah." He shrugged. "I mean, we've stopped you once before."

Loki crossed his arms and huffed. "Trust me, I remember that."

"Not that you remember anything else." Tony mumbled to himself, too quiet for Loki to hear. Or so he thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki said, glaring slightly at Tony.

Tony was unruffled, surprising Loki a bit. "Nothing." He sighed before beginning to walk away.

Loki teleported in front of him. "You're keeping something from me."

"So?"

"I demand to know," Loki said "Or has Thor forbidden you to speak to me?"

Tony scoffed. "That guy can't forbid me to do anything. I just don't want to tell you."

"Fine," Loki sneered "Then at least tell me when I'm going back to Asgard."

Tony sighed. "You're not going back to Asgard."

"Is this my punishment then?" Loki asked "Am I to live here, like a slave for whatever you or your team desires."

"No. You live here like you. As long as you don't do anything stupid."

Loki gave Tony a look. "Does Odin and Fury really trust me that much? Is there no binding on my magic?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know."

Loki gave a look of suspicion before conjuring a ball of fire in his hand. "No binding . . . What trick is this, Stark?"

Tony flinched. "No trick." He sighed. "Just a thing."

"Thing?" Loki said, narrowing his eyes.

"Thing that happened."

"Can you show me?" Loki asked.

"Uh . . ." Tony blushed.

"What? Is there some wrong with what I've just said?" Loki asked, still glaring slightly at Tony.

Tony gave a sigh. "No. Just forget it."

All of sudden Loki felt hurt. He didn't know why, so he glared at Tony. "What are doing to me?"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Then why do I feel a strange emotion?" Loki hissed.

"Don't look at me! I'm not in charge of your feelings!"

"You must be doing something," Loki hissed at him "I've never felt this emotion before."

"How the fuck can I do anything?!"

"You infuriate me," Loki said, before storming off.

"Yeah, well you're no peach either!" Tony snapped after him. Loki gave Tony one last glare before teleporting in the bedroom and sitting there, fuming. Tony gave a frustrated growl before stomping to his lab.

*o*O*o*

Loki paced around his and Tony's room, not that he knew it was both of theirs, out of anger and confusion. How was he not sitting in a cell right now? Why did Stark seem to care for him? Why was he still here? Loki was fuming when he noticed a picture frame of him and Tony kissing.

"What in the hell?" Loki said, looking closer at the picture. He looked so . . . happy with him, it was unreal.

"That is a picture of your wedding day with the master, Mister Stark." A voice answered his unuttered thoughts.

Loki looked around wildly. "Who dare addresses me?"

"It would be me, sir. Jarvis."

"Jarvis?" Loki asked confused.

"The master's artificial intelligence assistant."

Loki pressed his lips into a straight line. "Alright, Jarvis, then will you please explain to me why I married Stark?"

"You two have been together for about a year. The master proposed. You accepted."

"What!?" Loki exclaimed "When? Why? How?"

"You got married. Last year. You loved each other. How other proposals are given."

Loki felt himself go into shocked at the news, but he managed to say something to Jarvis. "Where is he?"

"His lab."

Loki then teleport to the lab where Tony was working and stormed up to him. "Why did you marry me?"

Tony dropped his wrench. "W-what?!"

"Why did you marry me?" Loki asked him again.

"Uh . . ." Tony looked away. "Why does it matter? You don't remember anything." He turned back to his latest invention.

"It matters to me," Loki snarled, turning Tony to look at him. "I can't remember the happiest day of my immortal life."

"It's obviously not your happiest if you can't remember it!" Tony snapped back. "Honestly, I wish I didn't remember either if it just meant I was going to eventually lose what I loved most!" He clenched his mouth shut before trying to stomp away, not meaning to reveal that much.

Loki stopped him in his tracks. "You . . . love me?"

"You were my husband!" Tony's voice cracked. "How could I not?!"

Loki drew back. "Why can't I remember this?"

"I don't know." Tony looked away. "And I don't care. Right now, all I care about is getting shitfaced drunk." He stomped away.

Loki stood there, fighting back tears, before going after Tony. "If you're getting drunk, then so am I."

Tony shrugged. "The more, the merrier." He muttered darkly. The pair then proceeded to drink half of Tony's liquor cabinet while actually managing to talk to each other.

"Wait," Loki said, shaking his head "If we're married, how come Thor hasn't killed you yet for defiling me?"

"Because he approves of the relationship as long as I don't talk about it." Tony slurred. "You, on the other hand, couldn't find glee in anything more than torturing him with information."

"That sounds like me," Loki said, sipping his drink again before staring at Tony "I can totally see why I love you."

Tony spluttered on his scotch. "What?"

"Because, from what you've told me," Loki said, leaning closer "I can see why I fell for you. You're smart, charming, sweet, an-" Loki didn't finish because Tony had pressed his lips to Loki's. Tony moaned softly under the kiss, pressing Loki hard against the wall. Loki moaned before wrapping his legs around Tony's waist. "How good are you in bed?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

Loki shook his head. "No. I can't remember."

Tony growled against his neck before nipping it sharply. "Well I can't seem to recall you ever complaining." Loki gasped before moaning at the contact, fisting Tony's hair. "If you keep doing that, I'd never complain again."

Tony scoffed. "We'll see."

Loki then captured Tony's lips again. "Fuck me into your mattress and then we'll see." Tony grinned and moved to do just that.

*o*O*o*

Loki was soon underneath with the genius, who was kissing a trail up his inner thigh. Loki was gasping and moaning at the contact. "God, Tony . . . more . . ."

"Make me." Tony purred.

Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, forcing him against his body. "Is this enough to convince you?"

"Nope." He said cheekily.

Loki whined arching his back. "God damn it, fuck me already!"

"Well since you said it so nicely . . ." Tony purred before thrusting into the god.

Loki gasped at the intrusion before groaning loudly, dragging his nails down Tony's back. "Ngh . . . Tony . . ."

"Yes?"

"God . . . why are you so big?" Loki panted.

"It's a gift." Tony smirked.

"Will you move already?" Loki said, slightly annoyed "I don't want to stand by the time you're done with me."

Tony gave a soft purr. "Your wish is my command." He thrusted harshly but lovingly.

Loki moaned loudly as Tony picked up the pace. "Ah . . . Yes! Yes! Tony!" They were at it so hard that Loki accidently hit his head against the headboard. "Ow!" Loki's hand immediately shot to the back of his head.

Tony froze. "Are you okay?"

"No, I just hit my bloody head," Loki groaned. Tony rolled his eyes then moved behind him to check the damage. Loki hissed when Tony touched a tender spot and swatted his hand away. "Hey, careful," Loki said "It really does hurt."

"I know. I'm trying to be gentle."

Loki scoffed. "Maybe we should just go to bed. The moods been killed."

Tony sighed. "Alright. Come here." He pulled the other close.

Loki leaned in his arms. "I don't know why I can't remember you, but I do know that I love you."

Tony shivered and kissed his forehead tenderly. "I . . . I love you too."

*o*O*o*

Tony was carefully woken up the next morning by someone trailing kisses along his neck. "Anthony," Loki whispered "Wake up. It's getting lonely without you here."

Tony shot up straight in the bed. "You called me Anthony." His eyes were wide.

"Yes, and?" Loki asked, slightly confused, "I always call you that."

Tony's eyes widened further. "What did I do for our year anniversary?" He tested.

"You took me to Hawaii where we proceeded to have a marathon of sex for two straight days," Loki said, raising an eyebrow. Tony gave a whoop of celebration before taking Loki's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Loki on the other hand melted into the kiss, before pulling away. "Anthony, what was that for?"

"You forgot everything from the invasion on." Tony whispered.

"When?" Loki asked confused.

"Yesterday." Loki looked even more confused at the statement. "I don't recall that."

Tony groaned. "Of course not."

"Anthony, the last thing I remember was us having sex and I hit my head against the backboard," Lok said with a shrug.

"Which is what caused it. It's been a whole day!"

"Whoa," Loki said "Did I really forget you?"

"Yes." Tony groaned.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry," Loki said, kissing his cheek "You know how much you mean to me."

"I know! That's why it was such a pain in the ass!"

Loki then straddled him. "Then let me make it up to you.

Tony purred. "I like this idea."

"Careful not to hit my head this time." Loki said as Tony grabbed his hips.

"You're on top. Shouldn't I be saying that?" Tony teased.

Loki smirked before kissing Tony again. "Then I'll be careful."

"Good." Tony hummed before pulling him down.


End file.
